Victus Mortuus
by Victus Mortuus Z
Summary: Once a life ticking like a clock one man's repetitive existence is changed forever as something only known in the early days as "A Crisis". Based in The Walking Dead universe our far from heroic character must embark on a journey through the dead streets of Liverpool in a search for safety, supplies and hope.
1. Chapter 1 Just Another Day

Victus Mortuus

Chapter I

Just another day.

'Beep Beep Beep'. The Sunlight creeps into my room intertwined with the sound of the alarm, slowly reaching its crescendo.

The light started to shine through the empty spaces in the curtain which slowly illuminated the darkness 'BEEP BEEP BEE-' As usual my hand follows my blurry vision to turn the phone to snooze, like clockwork it has for the past year now.

"Just ten more minutes.." The thoughts of the extra ten minutes sleep I was promised are interrupted by the sounds of Helicopter rotors flying across my roof, followed by a few faded police or ambulance sirens in the distance.

The sound is deafening as the Helicopter flies over my street. The sound fades... I look at my mobile phone to see how long is left until I have to work.

"8 minutes, fuck it. May as well get up" I reach to the three quarter empty glass of water next to my wooden bed which I slowly begin to drink. The loud sirens race past my home quickly, something that is very familiar in my home town of Liverpool.

Usually the emergency services are only heard when something happens in the town centre which is only a mile or two away. "Probably some drunken idiots again" I say under my breathe as I try to read the news on my phone. "Oh not again!" I go to check my internet router as the connection to my phone is down. Seeing the internet is working I come to the conclusion that my phone is a piece of shit. "Same old shit, different day" I think to myself as I finally get out of my comfy pine wood bed and towards to the door.

The floor outside my room is freezing cold which makes me step back before heading downstairs for some breakfast and television. "At least it's Friday. Xbox and Beers tonight." I smile to myself as the thought of another week ending brightens the day ever so slightly. Unlatching the door to the living room another deafening siren heads right past my window.

A part of me thinks it's kind of unusual that three sirens and a Helicopter have gone past my home. The other part of me however forgets that in an instant as my eyes see the half eaten Pizza slice left in the box from the previous night. "Should I eat it?" I thought to myself as I picked up the freezing cold Chicken Pizza which lays next to the remote control for the television. Sitting back I bite into the ice cold Pizza and switch on the television.

To my surprise all of the television channels are showing a yellow breaking news bar which reads 'Please switch to Channel 601 or 602 for further information on the crisis'. After reading the headline I read it again trying to make sense of it to try and almost kick start my tired brain, as it was still early morning after all.

The news coverage on channel 601 was showing a female news presenter who looked like she had just also risen out of bed: no makeup, her hair only slightly brushed despite lacking the usual make up, the women still looked extremely good looking. This struck me as very unusual as all presenters are always very well dressed and presented perfectly to the eyes of the public. Her lips then began to say what can only be described as pure insanity.

With a quiver of her lip, she read the piece of paper in front of her. "What can only be named as a crisis as of now. We urge all citizens of the United Kingdom to stay indoors, do not attempt to reach loved ones. Board up your homes and ration your food, do not open your door to anybody under any circumstances."

Sitting up, my mind starts to race.

The thoughts of what the news presenter just said still lingering in my ears. "Stay indoors!. Boarder up your home!" As I'm about to go and get a Hammer and Nails the presenter seems extremely shocked and disturbed as she put her finger to her ear presumably listening to her producer. "Eating them?" She murmurs under her breathe which her microphone attached to her shirt picks up clearly. The confusion grows in my mind as all the information that has been fed to me via the news has made little to no sense.

The presenter stutters as she speaks to the country. "We have just received a which my producer has told me is 'extremely shocking', Maybe… if you have any small children take them out of the room as what we are about to show you will disturb you."

The news channel instantly switches to a shaky camera in a part of London I'm not familiar with. Voices start to scream and panic ensues. A voice shouts "Go! they're coming, they're fucking eating people!". The hairs on my neck stand up as the man shouting these words has fresh blood covering his arm and chest, he runs with a fear in his eyes that I've never witnessed before.

Slowly the camera zooms to the corner of a street where I can only describe it as a mass of people running, with the same level of fear as the bloody panicked man moments before. One man in the crowd seemed to look lost as the camera zoomed into his face. The crowd are trying to stay away from him as they run. His eyes are glazed over with a diluted milky quality to his pupils and iris, everything seems to be so unreal as the hordes of people sprint from around the corner.

The milky eyed man is wearing a smart blue and white striped business suit but there are rips in the sleeves as if from the struggle of a vicious fight. His short dark hair is clean cut which matches the beard on his face. A dark crusted resin stains his upper lip and nose area as he starts to shuffle and lazily grab out at the panicked mass of people rushing past next to him.

He grabs one unlucky blonde haired women dressed in a delicate white summer dress. She tries to fight off the businessman, putting her hand across his face covering his crusted blooded nose "No! get off me, get the fuck of me you bastard!" she struggles and fights with the well dressed man whilst nobody tries to help her in the panic. With the look of absolute insanity and evil on the milky eyed man's face, he bites the blonde women's hand, as she tries to pull away from the aggressive man her fingers come apart from her left hand, her face full of anguish she beats on the man's chest which does nothing to the aggression and power of the business man as he forcefully pushes her into the ground, teeth setting into the women's arm tearing the flesh seam by seam as they fall.

The camera zooms out to the crowd running closer to the reporter and her camera man. "We've got to go, we need to get out of here, why are they eating people, what the fuck is going on, Alan" The voice is from the reporter who is in her mid twenties with long dark hair and small framed glasses. The sound of panting as the panicked people run past is heard loudly on the television as people mutter obscenities under their breathe as they go past. "Fuck fuck, fuck, my son, my fucking son" a frail older man with short balding grey hair runs past, struggling to keep a pace with the crowd talking to himself with blood draped across his waist and a bite mark under his ripped shirt.

The Camera turns to look down the street were the aggressive crowd is running. "oh..no.." A voice is heard next to the camera. The voice is from the female reporter who can now see the hundreds of shambling shadowy figures stumbling down the street from where the mass of manic people are heading. "We've got to get out of here, we need to find some safety! Come on!" Her voice quivers as she says these words to her camera man Alan. "Ok, Let's go Abigail!". The camera begins to shake and only shows the floor as the pair run for safety.

Spine chilling moans and people panicking are the only sounds heard over Alan the cameraman's panting as he and Abigail run down the street of the city of London. The camera falls and faces the direction of the business man who was tearing and ripping the blonde women's fingers and arm. "Leave it Alan! We don't need it, come on we need to get out of here.

Abigail's voice is heard in the distance as the camera is left recording. The man shambling away covered in the women's blood, his mouth and chest soaking in the red liquid of the lady he has just bitten. To the right of the camera the bitten women whose dress is now covered in the same blood of the tattered business man's begins to move her hands and head in a slow and sloth like manner. she raises herself up with her blood covered arms and starts to stand up.

My mouth open and eyes dry from lack of blinking the news channel switches back to the female news presenter who shares the same facial expressions as me. She repeats what she said earlier but this time more urgent and in a stuttering voice "We urge all citizens of the United Kingdom to Stay indoors!, do not attempt to reach loved ones!. Boarder up your homes and ration your food!, do not open your door to anybody under any circumstances." As her final word is said, the sound of moaning similar to that of the recent video can be heard outside my home. My eyes blink for the first time in a few minutes as the situation hits home. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2 A Dark New World

**Chapter 2**

**A Dark New World**

Isaiah 26: 19-20

But your dead will live;

their bodies will rise

You who dwell in the dust

wake up and shout for joy

Your dew is like the dew of the morning;

the earth will give birth to her dead

Go, my people, enter your rooms

and shut the doors behind you;

hide yourselves for a little while

until his wrath has passed by

The sound of a fast beating heart the short laboured breaths the thoughts of death racing through my mind is all my frightened body could muster as the distant moan grew louder and echoed through the new mornings silence, light shimmering through the beige curtains as a new day begins for mankind.

The echoed moaning is accompanied by another similar grotesque wail of pain and anguish, my body still sitting on the sofa dares not move as the fear of them finding me grows in my mind. My thoughts go back to the news reporter, who strictly said to stay indoors and to ration my food. As today was the day I usually go shopping I knew I didn't have much food to stay in doors for longer than a week this thought frightened me more than the blood curdling cries from outside my home.

Slowly I gather enough mental strength to get up from the sofa and away from the now gurgled moans of the things outside. My footsteps are light and movements slow as I make my way to the kitchen for food I knew in my mind that there wasn't much to live on for long.

The kitchen was not the biggest but always served its purpose, the light shines in through the blinds as it illuminates the few dirty food covered plates piled next to the sink from the night before. My thoughts of doing them before work are all but gone as the importance of something so small is dwarfed by the recent news broadcast, walking in I start searching through the brown wooden cupboards my fears are realised as only see a few tins of Beans stand alone in the vast emptiness of the depressingly bare cupboards.

The moans in my street faded and an eerie silence engulfed my world, stacking the Beans next to each other my worries grew in my heart I knew that 3 tins of food would not be enough for a week, I frantically opened the other cupboards in a hope to find some more food to help me in my survival, however there was nothing. The realisation of only a three tins made my head dizzy and my legs feel numb. Slowly I sat down on the cold hard tiled floor with my head in my hands as I began to sob silently in the warm sunshine which lit up the cold bare kitchen.

Looking up into the sunshine with tears streamed on my face I grab for a towel which lies just to the right hand side. "Come on man! get yourself together" muttering under my breath to build up some encouragement to get up off the cold tiled floor "You've got to find some safety you can't stay here, there's no food!" hearing a part of me being so confident raises me up from the floor, hands shaking I open the cupboard under the sink to find a regular sized backpack with a couple of empty containers inside.

Instantly somewhat like an out of body experience I look for the tin opener for the three cans of Beans. Upon finding it I began to open them one after another, pouring their contents into the containers. Finishing with the Beans I attempt to turn the taps on to fill some of the empty bottles in my home with ice cold water however only the sound of trapped air and then silence greats my hope for hydration.

My hands start to shake again and feelings of numbness creep through my legs "No! not this time I'm going to do this I need to get to safety" this time I don't break down clenching my fists I control my emotions. Slowly I begin creep upstairs to my bedroom where I get dressed. Not knowing how long I will be outside I decide to dress warm, my eyes move to the left hand side of my dresser which has a freshly pair of ironed blue jeans which are folded from the night before.

Putting on my jeans I begin to then put my warm black coat on. My thoughts begin to drift what it might be like outside, the walking monsters on the news broadcast seemed to be extremely dangerous. Luckily I had a baseball bat for any emergencies such as burglars, now it was going to be my only protection from those things outside.

Moving slowly down the stairs my hands shaking and my mind racing knowing I had to get out of this house and to the Liverpool Docks was a frightening thought, the docks where only a few miles away but with no transport I'd have to be on foot for the entire journey. Making my way down the hall the silence was a good yet frightening sign.

Hands shaking I began to open the sturdy brown wooden door. Looking out into the street I could see a few shambling bodies down the long straight road "You can do this just get to the docks and find a boat!" speaking under my breathe quietly I began to walk into the street, the shambling walking creatures took no notice to me as they somewhat peacefully shuffled down the street.

The street was not as bad as I thought, many cars were still in their parking spots and many houses where unscathed, slowly I began to walk down the street where then I saw the horror of what this crisis had done, many houses as I walked further down the street where left with their doors wide open, splatters of blood could be seen on numerous walls and doors.

My pace quickened as I heard the moans of the walking things behind me. As I turned a middle aged man wearing a white house robe was shouting to me in a panicked voice "Hey! hey you! I seen you coming out of your home, what's going on here what are those things?" standing shocked and frozen to the spot I didn't say a word. The shambling ghouls that where encroaching on the man began moan loudly, the hairs on my neck stood up as far as they could. The expression on the middle aged man's face was something I will never forget he looked as if he had seen death himself as he turned to face the walking demons.

The robed man stepped back slowly as the things got closer, frozen in his step he shouted for my help yet I only stood there in a daze, backing myself away as he did. The first walker grabbed the man by the arm, struggling he broke free the man turned and tripped losing his footing slightly and falling onto the nearby grass which covered parts of the entire street. Many of the things were moving towards the robed man as he backed away on his on the floor. "H..help me! please!" he shouted in a plea for me to save him the first sunk its teeth into the fallen man whose blood sprayed across his white robe he shouted in a gurgling voice as the pain intruded his body the second one started to bite into his neck another three of them began feasting on the mans now lifeless body as he accepted his fate of the new world.

My head dropped as I began to walk away at a fast pace my only thought was that I was a coward. "What the fuck is wrong with me!?" I said under my breath as the street started to become alive with the moans of the dead.


	3. Chapter 3 Coemeterium

Chapter 3

Coemeterium

As I walked down my street the thought of the robed middle aged man still lingered in my thoughts. 'I could have done something' I contemplated as I slackened my backpack on my shoulder for comfort. 'Maybe if I went to him and fought off those things he could have helped me on my way, but I could have ended up the same as he did, dead' My subconscious bargaining with one another as I tried to make sense of my cowardly action.

My tracks where halted by a mass of various vehicles blocking the path, debris and trees also lay on the floor glass from some of the windows lay around the area. 'Damnit. Maybe I can climb over them' I thought to myself as the cowardly thoughts and bargaining where pushed aside for the new threat I'd encountered. 'Oh..my god, oh f...uck' as my gaze inspected the wreckage for a way to climb up I noticed there were still people inside of them moving, trying to get out. Slowly I edged closer, fists clenched around the wooden baseball bat I had only upon now used as protection.

My vision was never perfect and as I edged closer I could see that these people where those things from the new broadcast and my street itself, one vehicle was a navy blue family saloon which as I got closer had three of these things inside. Their bodies where strapped down by the seat belts, their milky glazed eyes staring at me with painful expressions, clawing at my frightened presence. As I backed away my foot hit a large piece of debris which I hadn't noticed during my slow walk to the family Saloon, falling backwards I hit my head on the curb, shocks of pain scattered through my body as my vision darkened and I ultimately passed out.

My eyes slowly opened to see the same navy blue Saloon and the same dead hands clawing the glass trying to get at me from their cemented positions. Upon realising what happened I slowly rose to my feet feeling my head with my left hand to check for any visible wound and blood. The hairs on my neck stood up as in many of the vehicles that where in the wreckage where the same dead eyes were staring into my soul, moaning loudly and wildly , gnawing at the glass to try and reach me, as I turned there was a group of five of these rotting, foul smelling monsters making their way towards me where I stood.

As they moaned I panicked whilst their stretched arms grasped the air, frantically I checked the area where I fell for my weapon 'Where is it!' I said aloud, they were closing in so I decided to run for the nearest home which was just to the right of the car crash. Arriving at the house I tried opening the door but it was to no avail. 'Aghhh!' I shouted as I kicked the door with all my might. In the rage I didn't notice the other 30 or so Walkers stumbling over to the commotion of my panicked rage.

Their moans penetrated the air in which my rage turned to fear, their dead eyes set on me, reacting quickly I shut the small wooden gate to buy myself some time till I could open the door. 'Open god damnit!' I shouted as I kicked again, this time putting a dent in the panel at the bottom of the door, the moans growing louder I got desperate, running into the door with my shoulder over and over again, the pain numbed by the sheer adrenaline of the situation, closer and closer they came, moaning, my body wearing out from the exhaustion of my actions, just as they reached me the door blew open, my whole body going forward as the door gave way, losing my footing I landed on the floor but quickly got up as I feared what was behind me.

Adrenaline still rushing through my veins I got up and ran for the back yard of the house unknown to what I may find, slowly the zombies opened the gate and made their slow meticulous pursue after me into the house, knowing the houses on this side of the street where the same layout as mine I knew where to go . As my adrenaline started to cease I had a chance to glance my new surroundings, blood was splattered up the walls and on the floor which I side stepped my way around. Moving slowly I opened the door into the dining room where a Half eaten women with blonde long hair lay, her eyes blank and soulless, her clothes drenched in the crimson liquid that lay behind her, my heart sunk as she situated herself near the wall unable to move much, her jaw moving slowly in a biting motion as she noticed me, a raspy, quiet and depressing moan uttered out of her cold dead lips as I walked through the dining area.

The women who could not have been older than thirty stretched her weak arms out at me in a hope of attacking me with her dead fingers, moving towards the kitchen the other walkers had followed inside the house and made their gradual way into the dining area where the women lay, still her raspy moan sounded yet diluted to the sound of the others shambling wickedly towards me their eyes lit up and their rotten cold fingers out stretched. Opening the kitchen quickly I blocked the way with a mop that lay drenched in blood against the sink. Making my way back to the kitchen door with the mop in hand the monsters where just ready to push it open when I threw my entire body weight against the door in a panic. Blocking the way for a moment I undid the small feeble locks on the other kitchen door which led into the backyard and away from this small piece of hell that I had stumbled across

Stepping out of the house felt like a huge relief in the new world of horror, I shut the door behind me quickly as the walkers pushed their way through my temporary barrier to the kitchen. Looking around the backyard I could see a shed which was typical in these types of houses as well as my own. After losing my baseball bat I needed a weapon drastically if I was to survive these evil things.

The lock on the shed looked like it had not been used for a long time, it's body rusty and weak I pulled the door open by the hinges, it came away fairly easy and without a loss less force than the previous door I had to barge myself through. Looking inside there where various gardening tools and other garden equipment, most of it was rusty and weathered. To the left of an old box of screws and nails I noticed something that could be of a great use. 'This will do perfectly!' I said under my breath as I looked upon a small easily manageable tool hanging on a nail in the shed. It's grip was wooden with a sturdy connection to the two sharp spikes at the other end. The label read 'Bulldog 7123 Daisy Grubber' 'Fuck!' I said loudly as the window in the kitchen smashed, six dead arms where hanging out trying to grab me back into hell and to my evident doom.

As I tried to open the backdoor into the alleyway it wouldn't open, realising this I put the weapon in my mouth and jumped over the wall and into the alley itself. The Alleyway was full of rubbish bins and other various pieces of rubbish not needed anymore. I looked down the alleyway and just down the rows of houses I could see my own home which sent a streak of depression through my bones, carefully jumping down my depression turned once again to fear as I heard the moans rising again as the back door to the kitchen hadn't held and the force of the walkers had started flooding into the yard of the house I had just luckily gotten out of.

The alleyway was a death trap I felt, small and only two ways out, definitely not a good place to be so upon this realisation I decided to pick up some pace and head for the next street through the alley gates just up ahead. The alleyway smelt of hot and sweaty rubbish which was actually a bit more refreshing than the smell of the monsters I had encountered this morning. As I reached the alley gate I noticed the latch was off. 'Lucky bastard' I thought to myself, usually the alleyways where locked until a Thursday when the bin men came to clear it up. Opening it I peered carefully and deliberately into the street to see for any walkers that may sneak up on me as I travelled on my way to the city centre.

My heart stopped as I noticed a few dozen walkers huddled up together somewhat like a herd of Sheep. They didn't seem to notice me until I stepped on a bunch of dried out leaves, they turned their heads, eyes staring into nothingness they opened their mouths and moaned the very familiar grotesque moan I'd heard too many times that day. Starting to pick up pace I made my way across the road as fast as I could, they had all noticed me as I reached the opposite alley gate on the other side of the road, just as I thought the gate was locked. 'fuck fuck fuck, come on man get going!' I said boomingly as the walkers started making their way towards me, panicking I looked for another route to the next alley way and hopefully my safety, I quickly opened the gate to the nearest house which was next to the alley, shutting the gate behind me I jumped at the wall to jump over to safety.

Losing my footing as I tried to climb due to my shoulder hurting from barging into the front door of the recent house, moving backwards I figured getting a further run up with my weapon held tight in my teeth I bet this would be the key to climbing over. The walkers started to surround the house whose yard I was in, as I ran I noticed another three walkers coming out of the open house, jumping I got the grip and flung myself over to the alley below, just as the last alley this one to was full of bins and rubbish which sat soaking in the sunlight.

Picking up my Daisy grubber I got back to my feet, luckily I landed on some soft boxes as I flung myself over,heading forward I noticed that both sides of the alley where blocked off by mass amounts of debris from some sort of building work, my only options were to go into the Cemetery or back into the street where the relentless monsters lay in waiting for me. Putting my weapon in my mouth I reached up to the top of the alleyway wall which led into the cemetery and hauled myself up. Looking into the Cemetery I noticed it was ironically peaceful, the grass was slightly wet and glistened in the ever growing sunshine of the new day. 'Of all the places to go...I have to go through here' I said quietly with a slight laugh as I jumped off and into the cemeteries walls.


End file.
